1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer motherboards, and more particularly to a computer motherboard with adjustable connection between central processing unit sockets and peripheral interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Some computer motherboards may include several central processing unit (CPU) sockets connected to several peripheral interfaces, such as peripheral component interconnect express (PCIE) interfaces. Each of the CPU sockets is dedicated to at least one of the peripheral interfaces. If an CPU socket is damaged or removed or idle, the peripheral interface associated with the CPU socket will go unused, so the hardware of the computer motherboard is wasted. Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.